valkyrieskyfandomcom-20200214-history
Summoner's Metamorphosis
Necromancer thumb|right|300px|Necromancer Dark Mage -''' A mage is summoned and fires chainbreak nonstop. The mage is slower than a regular attack and hits 1-4 enemies at a time for very high damage. When fully upgraded it is statistically the highest damaging metamorph in the entire game and has a very flexible skill requirement of double expert. In a nutshell, incredibly high damage, incredibly slow firing rate. '''Type: Auto-Aim Damage: 1000% - 2000% of normal attack Rate: 1 shot/second Most Effective on: Mob Illusionist thumb|right|300px|Illusionist Shadow -''' Rend the flesh off thine enemy with this shadowy predator. Basically the metamorph is superior version to that of your regular summon monster with rage and spur on. Has potential to be a high damaging metamorph and summoner build, especially because it is coupled with Tamer skills as the license requirement. '''Type: Auto-Aim Damage: 500% - 1000% of normal attack Rate: 2 hits/second Most Effective on: Boss Druid thumb|right|300px|Druid: Rapid mode (Removed last patch) thumb|right|300px|Druid: Regular Mode Parasite - Shoots out low damage homing bugs when key held down. Statistically its the lowest damaging metamorph in the game and has taxing requirement of Master Summoner. However it does have a fast firing rate, coupled with bad cooldown. The last patch removed the rapid fire mode changing its status from one of the best metamorphs to one with neglible damage and effectiveness. In a nutshell, invoker without the fireball. It loses when compared to Invoker and Shaman in terms of damage. It is weaker than Shaman against boss due to cooldown/vulernability state and stronger in mob control. Inferior damage, superior tracking mode. Rate: 6 shots/second with pause Most Effective on: Mob, especially good for Hard Mode Damage: Very Low Type: Auto-target nearest enemy Shaman thumb|300px|right|Shaman Blood Worms - The self patent worm uzi in the game, stacks with spur and rage to deal tremendous constant damage to boss, as seen in video without the hindering cooldown found in its counterpart, Druid. However, the tradeoff is its fairly useless because of the you must sacrifice so many job points into Conjurer to obtain metamorph itself. Due to its fast firing rate it is now effective against mobs as well as boss, but you won't have many job points left to spend on more effective stage clearing combat skills. Rate: 5 shots/second Most Effective on: Boss Damage: Low, yet its fast shots combined with spur and rage more than make up for its poor tracking capabilities. Type: Auto-Target Warlock thumb|right|300px|Warlock Stone Golem - You summon a giant golem and sit on it shoulder like a parrot. It has very slow attack speed and very low dmg. It has some blocking capability but is low. It is unstable and not particularly effective at the moment for any use. Evoker thumb|right|300px|Evoker Devil Hand - A dark hand is summoned. It will flail around enough to stop slower bullet patterns. It can also pound the ground, or fire a long range beam. The summoner does not control which of these actions are done when. Another incredibly ineffective metamorph.